


[F4M] Mommy hypnotizes you with her sexy body and makes you cum hard

by Taurean_adift



Category: Original Work - Taurean
Genre: Baby Boy, Dirty Talk, Erotic Hypnosis, F/M, Gentle femdom, Grinding, blowjob, dirty fantasies, lots of good boy, mommy, sensual, soothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:28:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28364685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taurean_adift/pseuds/Taurean_adift
Summary: Your stepmom is an erotic hypnotist and uses her sensual skills to help you gain confidence and open your mind to incredible sexual experiences. This is a soothing Mommy/good boy story that slowly builds towards an intense sexual scene. *Adapted from my earlier script "Exotic Hypnotist".
Kudos: 1





	[F4M] Mommy hypnotizes you with her sexy body and makes you cum hard

**Author's Note:**

> This is a script exclusively for Gone Wild Audio (www.reddit.com/r/gonewildaudio) and its associated subs.  
> PLEASE NOTE: You may use this script to create audio content for the website mentioned above only. Please DO NOT use it for commercial purposes or any other site unless checking with me first (I'll probably be okay with it if you're nice :).
> 
> IF YOU USE this script or if it inspires you to create your own content, be a sweetheart and tag me in your Reddit Post Comments (otherwise Reddit won't notify me) or just send me a message: u/Taurean_adift in Reddit, thanks!
> 
> Dear performers, feel free to improv any of the dialogue or sexy scenes. You may add in any music, SFX, anything you like.  
> Have fun reading or performing! This script is made by adults for adults. All characters are 18+ years of age and specifically mentioned as such.

Title: [F4M] Mommy hypnotizes you with her sexy body and makes you cum hard [Mommy] [gentle femdom] [erotic hypnosis] [lots of good boy] [baby boy] [soothing] [sensual] [grinding] [cock sucking] [building confidence] [dirty fantasies] [dirty talk]

**SCRIPT**  
**\------**

Sweetie, do you have a moment?

Would you... switch off the TV? I’d like to talk for awhile.

No, everything’s fine, sweetie.

Mommy just wants to sit next to you and have a chat.

Is that okay?

Thank you baby.

First of all, you need to know that Mommy loves you. Very much.

Even though I’m your step mom, and you're an adult now, you will ALWAYS be my baby boy. You know that, right? 

Well, [ LAUGH ], yes I am quite young, compared to all your friends’ mothers.

But that’s WHY we have such a special bond.

And with your father out of town so much, it’s practically been just you and me.

That's why Mommy knows when something is troubling her baby boy.

  
Baby... look at me.

No talking... Just listen to Mommy.

[ BREATHE ]

Do you trust Mommy?

Good boy.

Now, Mommy knows what happened.

You tried asking a girl out and she laughed at you.

Baby... rejection is part of life.

Sometimes you get the girl, sometimes you don’t.

You’ve had girlfriends before, right?

So, get over this one. She doesn’t know what she’s missing.

Baby, you’re a young man... single... and so attractive. 

Don’t hide away at home forever.

There are PLENTY of women who are dying to know you and be with you.

You just have to... put yourself out there.

Oh, baby... don't say that. 

Of COURSE you haven’t lost interest in women.

How do I know?

[ CHUCKLE ]

Mmm... Mommy knows her baby boy.

Mommy knows how your eyes...

... keep looking down to my...

Mmmm... deep cleavage...

Shhhh... 

Baby boy, it’s okay.

Mommy wants you to look.

Why’d you think Mommy wore this silk kimono?

Mommy loosened it just enough so you can see my breasts...

No, don’t turn away. Don’t be embarrassed.

Look at Mommy.

Good. Good boy.

There are no secrets between Mommy and her good boy okay?

Now, Mommy knows you haven't been masturbating.

Oh, don't be embarrassed.

Sweet boy, Mommy LOVES you.

Mommy knows you're hurting... and... you need release.

Mmmm... sweet boy, come closer.

Snuggle your face in Mommy's cleavage.

Yes... Good boy.

Smell Mommy's breasts... do you like my body wash?

Mmmm... Good boy...

Mommy wants to help you, baby boy.

No, Mommy doesn't want you to masturbate. Not now.

Let Mommy guide you to a more positive release, okay?

Do you trust Mommy?

Good boy... good boy...

[ SENSUAL & SOOTHING - TAKE YOUR TIME ]

Okay, baby... I want you to lean back on the sofa.

Mommy is going to straddle you, okay?

... Shhh... it's okay...

You know how Mommy is good with people?

Yeah, the hypnosis thing.

It's time Mommy used her gifts to help her dearest baby.

Will you let me?

Good boy.

Look into Mommy's eyes. 

Mmmm... good boy.

I want you to focus on Mommy’s voice.

And baby... I want you to look at Mommy’s cleavage.

Yes... it will help calm your mind.

Go on baby...

Mommy’s breasts are right in front of your face.

Good... good boy...

Look at the swell of mommy’s tits.

Imagine mommy’s full tits under this kimono...

Mmmm...

It’s okay baby, it’s okay to feel aroused.

Don’t hide what you feel.

Get hard for Mommy... Yes...

Mmm... bring your nose to Mommy’s cleavage now...

Yes... breathe in...

Good boy...

Mommy can feel your cock getting so hard...

Yes, get very hard for Mommy...

Mommy wants you to forget that girl.

Focus on mommy’s tits.

Your body doesn’t lie... you’re sexually attracted to Mommy.

Shhh... it’s okay baby boy.

Mommy wants you to feel horny.

And you know what?

Mommy’s getting horny, too.

Yes, my sweet boy.

Mommy is horny for you.

Mommy’s body doesn’t lie.

Do you want me to show you?

Are you ready?

Okay, baby boy...

Mommy’s going to remove her kimono...

[ BREATHING HEAVIER, GETTING HORNY ]

I’m undoing the belt and...

Mmmm... take this off...

[ CHUCKLE ] Ooooh baby boy, you’re breathing so hard.

Do you like Mommy’s tits?

Look how hard Mommy’s nipples are.

Does my naked tits make you excited?

Yes, baby, let your cock get so hard...

Mmmm... Baby...

It’s time to remove all your clothes...

We’re going to begin our next phase...

Yes, everything baby.

Mommy will remove her panties, too.

... there... good boy...

Oh, baby... your cock is SO beautiful...

So hard... What a man you’ve become.

Now look at Mommy’s pussy.

So smooth and wet...

Mommy's dripping with so much desire for you...

Now, let me straddle you again.

Mmmm... good boy...

Let Mommy rub her pussy against your cock... yesss....

No, don’t move... we mustn’t rush this...

Like this... yes... gently rocking...

[ MOAN ]

Yes, baby... Just like that...

Bring your face closer...

Good boy...

Kiss all around Mommy’s tits...

[ MOAN ]

Feel how soft and firm they are...

Now, gently... Let your lips touch my nipple...

[ MOAN ]

Lick your lips... good boy... now stick out your tongue... uh-huh...

Lick slowly... Mmmmm... Lick both Mommy’s nipples...

[ MOAN ]

Mmmm... feels so good...

Close your lips around them...

[ MOAN ]

Mmmm, good boy... Suck mommy’s nipples... 

[ MOAN ]

Flick your tongue over them... oh, sweet jesus

Keep sucking... and use your tongue... oh, fuckkk...

[ MOANING LOUDER NOW AS YOU TALK ]

I’m going to start moving faster...

[ MOAN ]

Feel Mommy’s bare pussy lips... grinding up... and down... against your stiff cock...

Ohhhhh... sweet baby boy, sweet jesus...

[ MOAN ]

Feel how slippery and wet... when our juices combine... oh, sweet fuck...

[ MOAN ]

Listen to the wet sounds... yess... Isn’t it lovely?

The sounds only a dripping cunt can make, sliding against a bare cock... oh, fuck, baby...

[ MOAN ]

Let me grind on your cock... ahhh... Up and down... Mmmm... sweet jesus, you feel so good.

[ MOAN ]

Ooh, baby... Do not come yet... edge with me...

I’m going to... rub my thumb lightly... like this... over your cock head...

While I grind my pussy on you... oh, holy fuckkk.

Yes, moan loudly for me.

[ MOAN ]

Focus on the pleasure of your cock...

Mmmmm... groan into my tits... Yes...

Listen to my words...

  
[ MOAN ]

Baby boy... your young, stiff cock excites me so much...

Any girl will be lucky... to have this sweet cock... inside her...

Yes baby... there are SO many girls...

Just dying to meet you...

Be confident, baby boy...

You're so fucking sexy...

Your cock is so sexy...

[ MOAN ]

Ohhh sweet boy... You’re making me so horny...

You have so much power... to make girls horny...

Until they’re BEGGING... to touch your cock... like this...

[ MOAN ]

Imagine their lips and tongues... slobbering all over your cock...

[ MOAN ]

So hungry... so horny...

[ MOAN ]

They want to grind their young, wet pussies on your hard cock... oh, sweet lord

[ MOAN ]

So many wet cunts... grinding all over you.

[ MOAN ]

So horny and desperate for you... oh, fuckkkkk

Their pussy juices flowing... all over your cock... making such wet sounds...

[ MOAN ]

Oh, baby boy... you have so much pre-cum...

It is time...

Let me get between your legs...

Shhh... it’s okay, baby...

Don’t be shy...

Hold your legs up... to your chest... yes...

Spread them wide...

Mommy’s gonna lick you all over...

Mommy wants to show you how desirable you are.

Just lie back... are you ready?

You’re such a good boy...

Very good boy...

Ahhhhh... [ VARIOUS LICKING SOUNDS ]

[ LICKING & MOANING ]

[ AND MORE SEXY NOISES ]

  
Mommy’s going to suck your cock, okay?

Look at Mommy...

Good boy...

Mmmmmm... [ SUCKING SOUNDS ]

[ MORE SUCKING AND MOANING ]

Yess... you’re close... I can feel it...

Let me suck you harder...

  
[ INTENSE SUCKING ]

[ DEEP THROAT - OPTIONAL ]

Yeah... That’s it... Good boy... cum for me...

Yes... shoot it all over my face...

[ MOAN ] Uh, Yes... yes...

So much cum...

[ MOAN ]

Good boy... oh, very good boy...

Mmm...

  
You did so good, baby boy. 

You’re such a good boy.

Just relax for a while... close your eyes...

Let me clean this up...

Mmmm...

Let Mommy snuggle next to you.

Mmmm...

Baby, I want you to try and move on.

Can you do that for me?

It’s okay, my sweet boy.

Finding a new girlfriend takes time.

There's no rush.

For now... just go out there and see your friends.

Maybe get a job, too.

Okay?

Then... I promise... we'll do this again...

Ohh... My lovely boy...

Soon...

Very soon...

/scriptend


End file.
